


Billdip shit

by LoserAkuma



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Dipper Pines, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Smut, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserAkuma/pseuds/LoserAkuma
Summary: I ran out of Smut so now i have to write my own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is probably some grammar mistakes so I apologize in advance.

"Fuck.." Bill growled lowly. He looked down at the teen paying attention to his newly hard length. "You're such a sinful little boy." He chuckled tangling his hand into the teens hair giving it a harsh tug. He winced and pulled off of the demons member. He stuck his tongue out playfully giving the man a lick to his tip. "Get up." Bill ordered locking eyes with dippers brown ones. "Yes sir" dipper obediently got up not taking his eyes off bill's as he did. "Bend over." He ordered again and the teen complied with no hesitation. He bent over the bed his ass sticking up in the air occasionally swaying it to tease the man. Bill hissed and smacked his lovers ass harshly making it so dipper let out a squeak. He placed his cock in between the boys buttcheeks slapping the skin with it lightly, occasionally grinding his cock against his asshole teasing dipper. His tip slipped in for a second but he instantly pulled out. "S-sir please..." Dipper chocked out a moan, wiggling his ass even more againts bills cock. "Shut it boy or you won't get any." He growled out gripping dipper's hip harshly. The demon bent down so he was face to face with the youngers ass licking his lips at the sight of the pink puckered hole. He let out a hot breath onto the boys bottom, dipper let out a squeak when bill stuck his tounge out to lick his entrance. "F-fuc-" bill gave a hard smack to his ass instantly silencing him. the older male pulled back slightly "what did I say?" Dipper bowed his head into the bedsheets "you said to be quiet. Im sorry master." Bill smiled at the his response. "Good boy." Bill went back to lapping at dippers entrance, occasionally letting his tongue slip into the rim. Dipper put a hand over his mouth to hopefully mute some of the moans that threatened to slip out. after a few minutes bill abandoned the boys ass and stood up pressing his hips against dippers. "What do you say?" He whispered. "fuck me please daddy~" dipper moaned out. "Good boy" bill growled and slammed into him. Dipper screamed out, his face twisted with pain and pleasure. Bill grinned proudly continuing his harsh thrusts, he showed no mercy to the human below him. Dipper didnt mind, he loved pain, he loved when it hurt the next day, it reminded him who he belonged to. "hah-ahhh-" his usually deep voice got higher with each moan he let pass his lips. He gripped his bedsheets with all of his strenght pulling it off sides of the bed. the headboard banged against the wall, making everyone on the mystery shack well aware of what was going on upstairs. Bill also let out his share of noises, soft grunts and growls he wasnt very audible during sex. "You're so uh- tight.." He groaned, gripping dippers ass with both hands as he continued to pound him in. Dipper cock rubed against the bed Making it harder for him to hold his orgasm in. They both continued this for about 10 more minutes before dipper caved in. "Fuc- fuck bill I'm about to-" dipper grits his teeth as he came. cum smeared onto the bedsheets and dipper himself. A couple more sensitive as hell thrusts for dipper, bill came hard in dippers ass filling him up to the brim. "s-shit.." the demon whispered. Bill leaned over to pepper soft kisses onto the boys back. "Thank you pine tree." he chuckled at the whine coming from underneath him.


	2. His Pet

"My sweet sweet little Pine tree...how hopeless you look~" Bill purred stepping closer to the bound up boy laying on his stomach in the dirt. Dipper Pines whimpered as he struggled to get free of the tightly bounded ropes, the action only causing him to smear the dirt over his exposed skin. He glared at the demon while he muffled a useless protest around the ball. "Ah ah is my little puppy trying to speak?" Bill smirked crouching down to the boy, he lead a hand down to yank the gag out of dippers mouth letting the drool drip onto the ground, he let out a relived sigh. "Y-you fucking asshole..." he tried to sound as if he was calm and collected but his broken voice worked against him. "Now now that's not how a pet should greet his master is it?" Bill slid his hand over to dippers ass, stroking his skin softly before lifting his hand up only to have it come crashing back down to smack it. Dipper clenched his teeth trying not to moan out loud, he had a few kinks but he would never admit out loud that being spanked and being treated like a dog were 2 of them. As badly as he wanted to fight back against the demon he just couldn't, Bill was like a drug he was completely addicted. "n-no bi- master master please I'll be good I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Dipper pleaded while wiggling around to be touched. Bills heart melted at the sound of his shaky voice. "i find it quite amusing how you almost instantly give up to me." The demon then sat down in the dirt in front of dipper, too distracted by the situation to not mind the dirt dirtying his pants. Bill brought his hand down to stroke dippers soft face, admiring the boys beauty. He then slipped his thumb into the hot mouth feeling feeling around his soft tongue. "How about you put that pretty mouth of yours to work pretty boy~" Bill snapped his fingers to instantly cut the rope that bounded the boys wrists. Dipper nodded obediently and quickly brought his hands over to bills crotch, undoing the mans pants to pull out his hard length. Bill swore he saw dipper lick his lips before he began to suck at the tip, then stated to inch down farther, slowly coming back up to swirl his tongue at the tip, once he got a steady pace of bobbing his head on the demons cock, he drooled onto the shaft causing sloppy wet noises to invade his brain turning the poor boy on even more. His own cock ached against the ground, he would occasionally try and hump the ground to help him relieve himself. Bill let out a low groan when he opened his mouth to speak "Mmn such a messy eater, calm down puppy~" . Dipper obeyed and slowed down taking his time while paying attention to every reaction he got from his master when he would try different things out with his tongue. Bill bit his lip, letting his hand go down to tangle into dippers soft brown curls. Dipper hummed and looked up into bills eyes, continuing to suck slowly on his member. The demon pulled back on dippers hair so he would pull off, "let me..." he groaned out, he then grabbed a hold of his cock and began to pump, fast. Dipper knew what was coming so he sat there between the man's legs anxiously awaiting for him to cum. A after a minute or two of bill fucking his fist he finally let the knot in his stomach unravel. Dipper closed his eyes just in time as the hot seed splattered onto his cheek and nose. When he didn't hear anything from the man for a few seconds he opened his eyes to the flash of a phone camera, before he could protest this idea it was already to late. "what the fuck man!" once again dippers personality flipped, he was like a whole other person when tempted by sex. Bill stood up to fix his clothes, dusting the dirt off. "Sorry kid, you just look so good with my cum on your face." he grinned down at the teen still sitting on the dirt with JIZZ on his face. "well thanks for the blow pine tree but i gotta blast!" he said quickly and snapped his fingers, he and the ropes disappeared leaving dipper alone, naked in the woods, with once again JIZz on his face.


End file.
